Temptation
by vampirezlove44
Summary: Demongo visits the Princess that had freed him years ago. He discovers a shocking secret about her past and is there to comfort her. DemongoXOC


Things were very still in the Manor, that was certain. The soul collector floated known as Demongo, ever so gracefully to the door of the Underworld's human princess by the name of Mary O' Reilly. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He wondered if this was a good idea, considering the princess was through too much stress, but he NEEDED to see her, He had missed her terribly and he was waiting for the day he had no duties so that he may see her.

On the other side of the door, there came the voice of the girl. "Who is it?" She asked. Oh, how he had missed the sound of her kind voice. It would be pleasing to his ears...that is...if he had any. He smiled slightly, but avoiding going into dreamland, replied with a rather shy "M-My princess?" There was silence for a while until Mary's voice replied in surprise "Demongo?!" Hearing her say his name made the demon's heart double its speed and a faint blush painted across his cheeks. "Y-Yes, milady...It's me! I've returned." he said to her.

The door creaked open and Mary stood before him. What was a faint blush on the demons cheeks was now so red, you could almost see it on his black skin. His heart thumped so loud he actually placed a clawed hand on it to prevent her from hearing it herself. Mary stood before him, dressed only in a black, over sized shirt. It was too big for her to wear as a normal shirt, but at least it covered her. Its sleeves had slipped off her bare shoulders, but the shirt itself had stayed up. It only seemed to be hanging on her breasts as her arms couldn't keep it up fully. It had just about covered her rear, but her legs stood out. Her hair was slightly messed, indicating she had been in bed. She simply smiled at him before hugging him* I've missed you, Dee..." She said softly. "Do come in..."

The kraken under her bed, known as Gorb, handed her a small jar of tea bags, as Mary put on the small kettle in her room. She had a small tea set on a coffee table, alongside the kettle. She out three tea bags in the tea pot and took some milk out of a small refrigerator. She took the lid off the sugar bowl and placed two spoons on the table. This wasn't like one of those tea parties a little girl would have, this was the real thing. Demongo considered himself lucky she didn't have small chairs. It would've made him look the fool, aside from his constant blushing. He cursed his cheeks setting flame at the sight of her and decided to blame the steam from the tea if she asked, but he knew that idea was pointless. She wasn't as dumb as people thought, this he knew. He simply thought to himself that it wasn't his fault she had such beauty.

"Take a seat, Dee." she said polity. He smiled shyly and sat on one of the chairs as she poured him a cup of the tea. He gently took it and sipped it, not taking his eyes off her. He figured it was a little impolite to look her up and down, but he couldn't stop himself. He blushed harder just looking at her, admiring her figure. It was no wonder she have so many admirers. As he dreamed about her in his head, Mary poured herself some tea and sat quietly. She managed to snap him out of his fantasy once she smiled at him. This made him blush harder than before at the embarrassment that she caught him dreaming about her.

"I imagine things are quite busy in your kingdom of souls. After I set you free, I didn't expect you to have a lot more things on your hands...or rather claws." she said with a giggle. "You're giggle is far too cute for my ears to hear." Demongo said smiling. It was Mary's turn to blush ever so slightly at the compliment and let out a little laughter as she replied with "I didn't know you had ears..." This made the demon chuckle. "Maybe you have a point" He said with a laugh in his voice. Mary laughed along with him. Demongo liked to see Mary smile, most of her friends did because it was something she didn't normally do. She mostly smiled when she could just have some time with her friends instead of rushing around ragged, trying to get things done. Being able to spend time with her friends and loved ones had always been Mary's favourite thing to do, and now that she had given each of her friends a kingdom so soon after she got one herself, it was a nice time to experience, even though it was very rare.

Mary stood up and walked to her bed. She knocked on it slightly, letting Gorb know she was looking for something. She must have used some sort of Morse code, because Gorb handed a bobbin to her to put in her hair. "Thank you, Gorb." said Mary as she kindly took the bobbin from his tentacle as he gargled in response before slipping under the bed again. She started to tie up her wild hair, not facing Demongo, which was lucky for him because if he blushed anymore, his face would burst into flames along with his hair. He gazed longingly at her as she tied up her hair, but was taken by surprise when he saw she had a choker around her neck. He was surprised he didn't notice from the beginning, but never the less, he grew much concern for the girl.

He stood up and walked towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him, surprising Mary slightly. "Mary? What's this?" he asked, gesturing to her covered neck. Mary looked away and asked "What's what?" trying to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about. Demongo noticed this and gently brushed a claw on the choker before tugging at it slightly. "This. Why are you wearing this?" Mary lowered her head sadly. "I suppose it's time I told someone. You are one of my closest friends, Dee...I guess it's time I told you..." Mary said sadly. She put her hands at the back of her neck and took it off, tossing it on her bed. She let him see her neck, and how horrifying the sight was. Her neck was cut and bruised. Demongo gasped slightly. A tear came from Mary's eye and he wiped it off with his claw. "Mary? Who did this?" He asked full of concern. Mary's eyes weld up more, this was clear to Demongo that she was not yet ready to talk about it. She turned away for a moment and dried her tears.

She suddenly felt an arm wrapping around her waist and a body pressing against hers in a hug. She could feel his claws running through her hair as he held her close. "I am terribly sorry, my princess..." Demongo said to her in comfort "I did not realize how painful this was to you..." Mary blushed brightly, but carefully rubbed his arm in return. "It's not your fault...I promise, when I feel I'm ready, I **will** tell you what happened..." she said, tugging him gently so he would come closer. When it came to her memories, she felt like she needed someone to hold. She felt that it was silly, but if that's what she needed, it would be best if she had it. Demongo caressed her gently as he drained her of her sadness. He ran his fingers deeper through her hair and held her closer, purring. Mary's eyes widened slightly, but not too much as her eyes were half opened. She blushed darker and left out a soft purr herself.

The demon smiled and finally turned her to face him, still bringing her close to him and looking at the floor. His face was blushing so hard; Mary could actually feel the warmth of his cheeks on hers, of course that could have been her own blushing. "Dee?" She asked nervously "Wh-What are you doing?!" "My princess...I cannot contain the feelings I have towards you..." Demongo whispered to her. He took her up in his arms and places his black lips on hers. Mary's eyes were wide in surprise, but eventually closed them in response to his kiss. Demongo placed a hand on her burning cheek as he kissed her deeper. Mary's skin was soft and smelt faintly of lavender. Her lips tasted of black cherries. She was an angel of darkness in his eyes.

Once they finally pulled back, both panted hard, mostly Mary. Demongo couldn't help but smile at her as he rubbed her back. "I love you, Mary..." He whispered. Mary looked at him dreamily as she began to grow tired. She rested her head against him. Demongo smiled softly as he put her to bed, kissing her goodnight. Mary snuggled into her pillow and dozed off ever so soundly, smiling in her sleep. Demongo decided to visit some of the other Creepers as he let his Princess rest, slowly closing the door behind him, not even removing the satisfied smile on his face.


End file.
